


All work no play

by Plugs



Series: Repossess [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hearing Voices, Mental Health Issues, sorta but the voice isn’t part of the mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Prowl doesn’t work hard because he loves his job. The fact he doesn’t play isn’t because he loves work.It takes a dead mech to make him admit he needs help.
Series: Repossess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	All work no play

“Perhaps Scrapper’s conscious mind and memories were saved in our processors somehow,” Hook said as he paced. “Or his body wasn’t truly deactivated, we need to—“

“He’s de-e-ad Hook,” Mixmaster grumbled from where he was sprawled across the sofa. “No m-m-atter how much you want Scra—ap-per to be alive. He isn’t.”

“Then why did Prowl type his serial code?” Bonecrusher crossed his arms. “An’ who else is gonna take over an arm to type Scrap’s code—Starscream?”

Scavenger looked up from his project on the floor. “Prowl did get taken over by Bombshell on Megatron’s orders.” His tail curled nervously as he spoke,“Bombshell and the other Insecticons went missing—what if he’s trying to hurt Prowl again?”

“Why are you both so cynical? We could have Scrapper back. Prowl is part of us but...” Hook trailed off.

“He ain’t Scrapper,” Bonecrusher finished.

The others were silent in their agreement.

* * *

“Longhaul, is this really necessary?” Prowl hissed.

“Hook says you shouldn’t work over 48 hours without recharge—an’ resetting parts of yer processor don’t count,” Longhaul told him.

“Yes, but is _this_ really necessary.” Prowl looked up into Longhaul’s optic band with resigned frustration. Mechs on the street were staring at them. Longhaul didn’t seem to care in the slightest.

“Hook says I’m allowed to carry you if you ain’t coming voluntary—especially since that incident yesterday. Just like Scrap’ terribly negligent about yer own health.” 

“Don’t talk about _it_ ,” Prowl twitched. “Or _him_.”

Longhaul was silent as they walked towards their shared home. The Constructicons had built it themselves by recycling the rubble of Iacon. Prowl would have appreciated its beauty and functionality more if it was not yet another reminder of the bond he had been forced into.

When they reached the door Longhaul set Prowl down. “Before we go in. The others are all wound up, an’ so are you...y’know...Scavy’s sensitive okay?”

Prowl‘s wings twitched.“I will go straight to my berth, so I do not cause an incident.” 

“That wasn’t what I...” Longhaul sighed, “...let’s get inside then.”

* * *

When Prowl entered the house Scavenger scampered towards him.

”Prowl!” Scavenger exclaimed. He seemed cheerful but the bond made his underlying anxiety intrude into Prowl’s headspace. “You were gone for so long. Do you want some energon—Mix put copper and mercury with it and—“

“Scavy’ Prowl needs his berth right now,” Longhaul said.

“Scavenger. _Please_ ,” Prowl could feel a headache coming on.

Scavenger came closer. “Oh, do you want me to bring some blankets Prowl? They always help me sleep and—“

“—I want you to leave me alone!” Prowl snapped as the helm ache intensified. “All of you—stop getting in my head, stop pretending to like me and stop trying to save me—I don’t want any of this!”

 _“So what do you want Prowl?”_ A raspy voice asked. _“Because you’re all gonna be stuck in this ditch until you admit it.”_

Prowl fell to his knees. “I...I want to stop hurting.”


End file.
